Primeval: After Primeval
by Sophie2001-FictionLover
Summary: Okay, so this is what happens after the finale of Primeval. I am just going to pretend that Evan and Dylan from PNW did not changed the future. We are in 2013 and Connor bumps into an old-young friend. After failure attempts of trying to keep here out of his Anomaly life, he finally decides to let her join the team. And after a while… maybe it was not such a bad idea after all?
1. Chapter 1: A Nice Intro

**Primeval: After Primeval**

Disclaimer: I don't own primeval, but if I did the show would go on and on and on…. Longlive Primeval!

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Nice Introduction**

The silent room was no longer silent the moment the young brunette turned the music on her laptop, which was resting on her lap. The cover red bold blue and green letters: MIA T. which was her name; Mia Taylor. Mia was on her Skype, scrolling down the list of names until she came down to a particular letter: T. She kept scrolling until she found the name she was looking for… Connor Temple.

She smiled at the name. Connor Temple was her best friend since she could remember. It was a bit hard with the fact that he is 30 and Mia is 26-which was 4 years of difference. Of course, they still got along.

It had been a while since she had spoken to him and this was because of his work; he worked so much he barely had time for her! It had been almost 3 years and she was planning on making him answer, if it was the last she done. It was 9:00 p.m. and she was sure he was at home by now. She knew a lot about him, like the fact he had a wife, even though she didn't talk to him much. She would just hack into his facebook account; it was much more fun than looking at his facebook wall.

As she was thinking of this she had not noticed that Connor had been video-calling her; until like 10 seconds later. She stared at the screen, a blank expression on her face, before quickly accepting his request.

"Hey Mia!" grinned Connor in his thick British accent that she loved to death. "How have you been?"

"Oh, you know, every day stuck to this computer for the past 3 YEARS waiting for you to answer a single video-call… apart from that… pretty well. Thank you." I responded, it was half joke, half seriousness.

Connor bit his lip, "I am guessing your…angry?" he mumbled. "Fine. Than I have got a plan to cheer you up!" he smirked, as I glared at him. He began to do his puppy dog eyes and plead me to forgive him. I stared at him trying not to laugh, but it was no use, I burst into giggles. "Fine. You are off the hook… for now" I muttered, than remembered something.

"Oh! Connor, I just remembered something. See since it's been a long time since we saw each other I was wondering if… I could go stay your house for a while. I am bored all here alone" I murmured as I batted my eyelashes and did Connor's puppy dog eyes like he had taught me. I was not as good as him, but I was pretty close.

He thought for a second and then sighed.

"Sure why not?"

* * *

**Please Review! :) :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Problems Already!

**Primeval: After Primeval**

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval, but if I did the show would go on and on and on… Longlive Primeval!

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. It just was a kind of introduction. Also, I might use different POV's of characters along the episodes, not just 3****rd**** person.**

**xxxPrimevalxxx**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

Connor and Mia continued to chat for like another hour and then, seeing the time; Connor decided that it was time to sleep and he would see her in two days time.

Just as he was putting the laptop away and getting the bed undone, he heard a small knock on the door and then it opened. Bright blue eyes met him as he turned around and then his mouth fell wide open. He had to tell Abby.

"Hey, Con. What were you doing? I had to watch the movie alone with Rex, Sid and Nancy." Abby smiled, then added, "Okay, I was not technically ALONE, but you get the picture."

Connor gulped nervously and faked a smile, "Um... yeah, sorry about that… anyway, Abby I need to talk to you about something." He mumbled as he sat down on the bed and then signalled Abby to sit too. She stared at him than sat down gently, her smile disappearing.

"Connor? What's wrong?" she said in a frightened voice. When he told her to sit it meant bad news was coming. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!... what makes you think that I did something wrong? Hehehe…" Connor chuckled nervously before turning serious, "Hehehe…. Okay. Here's the thing. You see my friend, Mia, has been friend with me since she was born and so when I was chatting with her today, since it had been 3 years had talked to her face-to-face, she asked me if she could come visit and she did the puppy dog eyes that I taught her to do, which now I regret, and I just couldn't say no to her…. She's coming in two days, Abs." Connor whizzed through so fast that he was not sure that Abby had heard every word. His heart was racing and his palms were sweating. He felt faint and dizzy, unsure about everything now.

Fortunately, Abby HAD heard every word and was thinking carefully about what he had just said.

"Connor," she started off slowly. "You invited someone WITHOUT telling me?!"She exclaimed. To be honest, she just wanted to mess with Connor. She was mad that he had done that without telling her before, but it would shake off….. Once she met this…Mia.

Just then Abby had an idea as a small punishment for Connor. She grinned evilly.

"Since you hid something from me, you're grounded" she smiled

"Grounded?" Connor asked, confused.

"Yes…. No more good night kiss for you for…." Abby thought a second, "one week." She smirked at him like she had pulled a prank on Connor.

"WHAT!? Noooo! Please Abby! Anything, but that!" Connor cried. He hated that more than anything, but, deciding he deserved it, slumped down on the bed.

Wanting to know more, Abby started asking about Mia… using just ONE question.

"Connor….. How pretty is Mia?" this question shocked Connor. She was really pretty, with her light skin, chocolate brown and bouncy brown curls, but he could not tell Abby that. She would get a stroke of jealousy that will never wear off.

"She is pretty….. Why don't you wait in till she gets her Abs. night." And with that Connor turned the lights off, jumped into bed and fell asleep next to Abby (who was wondering how Mia would be….)

xxxPrimevalxxx

**2 DAYS LATER…**

It was a sunny day in London, and Mia was in a cab on her way to Connor's house. He had emailed her the address and she was really looking forward to meeting Abby Maitland-soon-to-be-Temple. The next day she had already packed up and after that day passed she was in a cab to London. Mia lived in Manchester and it had already passed 3 hours since she had been in the cab. She was starting to get tired.

"Are we there yet?" she asked the cab driver, who did not seem to mind that she sounded like a 7 year old.

"Not yet. Probably another half-an-hour miss." He smiled, "I hope you don't mind me asking, miss, but is there anyone special you are meeting?" Mia thought for a second and decided that it wouldn't hurt answering. "Yeah, I haven't seen my friend in three years and I think it is time for me to catch with him. I found out he was engaged by hacking into his facebook. I recently spoke to him over my laptop and please stop calling me miss. It's too formal. My name is Mia."

The cab driver's eyes widened a bit, "you're able to hack?" Mia nodded, delighted to see the fright in his face. "Remind me never to anger you, Mis… Mia." He muttered as she giggled quietly.

"I can also do karate, know a bit of kick-box, can use a bow and arrow, probably would know how to use a gun, quite athletic AND I know how to play piano, guitar and a bit of violin. Plus, I sing a bit and love acting." Mia smiled at the cab driver politely, with a small smirk coming upon my face.

"Impressive…. But honestly, you mocking me?" the cab driver mumbled, when suddenly they felt a hard BANG on the side of cab.

Mia yelped, but the driver (named Thomas) shrieked loudly causing another bang on the side of the car. I turned to see outside the window a large, of what looked like, a rhino…with fur. That did not seem right. Rhino's don't have fur, as far as she was aware of. Also, it was a bit too big to be a rhino. And about 20 metres away a large ball of crystal was in the middle of a park that was empty.

As Mia looked around the cab seemed smaller. Then she understood. The Rhino was crushing the cab along with another Rhino on the other side. Suddenly, the windows shattered- which caused more screaming and various cuts. Mia, (unfortunately) was wearing shorts and the cuts were awfully deep in her legs, which were gushing blood out like a broken fountain. Mia felt pain in her legs, not only because of the cuts, but also because as the rhinos crushed the cab they had trapped Mia's leg and it was getting tighter and tighter.

Mia looked at the cab driver, which had fallen unconscious.

After 3 minutes, Mia began to feel dizzy and she knew that in a matter of minutes she would black out, and then in about 5 minutes she would die of blood lost or because the rhinos crushed her. Either way she would die.

The last few seconds, before she fell unconscious, she tried to figure out what the 'so called rhinos' had been. And the last thing she remembered was the sound of seven bangs (probably from a gun or something like that) and then everything turned pitch-black.

xxxPrimevalxxx

* * *

**Short. I know I will try to make it longer next time.**

**Anyway… I have not chosen a Mia Taylor yet… I want you guys to choose.**

**Review which one you want and I will choose that as my new Mia Taylor. ON MY WALL**

**PLEASE CHOOSE.**


	3. Chapter 3: Not An Idiot

**Primeval: After Primeval**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval… but if I did Primeval would go and on and on… Longlive Primeval!**

**I know last one was short, but bare with me. I am only 13!**

**Please go on my profile and choose which photo suits Mia Taylor.**

**Chapter 3: NOT an Idiot**

It had been a slow day in the ARC and, even though no one really liked dealing with anomalies, everyone was praying for there to be one (you know, to get out of Stress Land!). Jess was at the ADD, pretending to be working, when she really was on the CCTV cameras, looking at Becker. It had only been 3 months since they started dating, but to Jess, it felt like a lifetime. Becker, as usual, was in the army, shooting or something. Emily and Matt were in Matt's lab, talking about how different the past is from the present, and arguing about which one is better.

Abby was in the menagerie, hiding from Connor. She was really frustrated with him. Over the last two days she had kept on asking about Mia, and whenever she started to talk about how she looked like, Connor would either, be saved be Matt, or, make up an excuse and leave her standing. She didn't know why. And that was what angered her.

"Abby! Abby… Abs! Where are you!?" Connor shouted as he entered the menagerie, just then noticing Abby sat on the floor, patting Rex. "Abs! Why are you hiding from me?" Connor mumbled staring at her.

"Do you really want to know?"Asked Abby. Connor nodded. Abby sighed. "Because you won't tell me how Mia is!" Connor bit his lip. He had been avoiding her questions of Mia, because he did want it to be a surprise. Besides, he did not want to die because he described a friend.

"The only reason I didn't say it because I want it to be a surprise. You know, so you did not have any type of image of her." Connor lied. He was not planning on telling Abby the other part any time soon.

"Fine," Abby grumbled, "you're off the hook… but you ARE still grounded for another 5 days" Abby retorted at him.

"Can't that be turned into 5 minutes?" Connor whined. Honestly hating the punishment. _That's the whole point of the punishment, dumbo_, he than thought.

Suddenly the anomaly siren blared throughout the ARC.

"Finally, some action!" Connor exclaimed eagerly. Everyone quickly ran into the hub as Jess started to give out comms and black boxes.

"Where is it Jess?" Matt called out as he came running into the Hub.

"In a park. Primrose Hill Park. It will take you at least 14 minutes." Jess responded. Eager to finally do something.

"Right then. We're off." Matt commanded the rest and the others quickly skidded off to the large Lexus SUV.

The team got to the anomaly quite quickly. 10 MINUTES! Jess was sure they had passed the speed limit, however had said that she would probably deal with it later. As they got off the SUV they saw two large rhinos. Or at least that is what they thought.

"Right. Connor and Emily, go and lock the anomaly. Becker, Abby and I will sleep the rhinos." Matt ordered and the other obeyed. Connor and Emily walked to the anomaly to lock it, while Matt, Becker and Abby decided what to do to the rhinos. They were crushing a cab, probably with around two people inside. They could barely make out the cab driver.

"Right." sighed Matt. "Shoot them with multiple shots. See if they doze off easily."

Matt, Becker and Abby raised their (brand new) tranquilizers and shot both rhinos. 2 tranqs each. They rhinos (or Celodonta, as Connor had pointed out before they got out of the car), fell on to the floor in seconds, leaving the cab half destroyed. Matt raised his hand, signalling that it was okay and stepped towards the cab. Becker called for a truck to pick up the Celodontas, as the second Connor paced the ALD on the ground the anomaly closed. It had been quick, but there had been some quicker ones. Abby stayed back, kneeling down to one of the Celodontas, murmuring something to him, Connor standing at her side. Matt and Emily looked into the cab to see, not one, but two people in the cab. Matt eyes were locked on the young women in the backseat. She was probably in her early-twenties, MAYBE younger, she had white skin-with a bit of a tan-and her dark brown hair had bouncy curls all the way down to her waist. Her lips were a bright pink and slightly curved. Her face was relaxed and she had a couple of freckles on her cheeks. She had a prefect body, and her hips were curved… As he observed more closely **(at the wounds! Not her!)** he had seen how badly she had been injured.

She had cuts and bruises everywhere. The cuts were very deep and she had already lost at least 2 pints of blood. Her blood was still gushing out, but slowly. The girl had been unlucky, since she was wearing shorts. Matt just then snapped out of the trance and blinked a couple of times.

"Becker, call the ARC. We need an ambulance. The girl is badly injured." Matt said coldly, with no emotion whatsoever. Becker raised his eyebrow suspiciously,

"How bad?" Becker asked. Feeling the need to go see the girl for himself.

"Badly," Matt repeated. "Might wanna call the ambulance quick, mate. Losing a lot of blood here" Matt snapped, really worried for the girl.

The ambulance got there quickly. With the help of Matt, they pulled the girl out, slowly, making sure they did not break her leg in the process, and loaded her into the ambulance, along with the man. Connor had not noticed it had been Mia, for he had been helping trying to get the Celodontas into the large truck.

**Mia's POV**

I woke up to find myself in a small medical bay. Tubes hanging everywhere around me. I stared to get up, however quickly fell back down. I had felt a small pain at my thighs and all the way lower. My left leg had a cast on it and after I wiggled it a bit, and yelped, I understood why. I had broken my bone. I moaned softly. Great! How was she supposed to explain this to Connor? My face day in London and I am in a car accident. As I was thinking, I heard the door open. I pretended to close my eyes, but honestly, she could see quite clearly. There were 3 men. The doctor, whom I didn't pay much attention to and two other men. One of them was obviously a soldier. Not just because of his uniform (that did give it away), however also because of his stance. Hands behind his back and legs shoulder-width apart. He stood up straight. Probably a lieutenant or an even higher rank.

I knew all this because of her father. He was not my biological father, but he was close enough. He had been military and had been colonel in the army. He had taught me a lot about military including how to identify other soldiers by their stance. The higher the rank, the prouder the stance.

The other man could have possibly been in the army, but I doubted he was higher than a sergeant. Both of the men were serious-looking, almost cold. Just than the soldier spoke up.

**END OF POV**

"Miss, we know you are awake, please open your eyes." the soldier ordered in a stern tone, so she decided it was best not to keep him waiting. She opened her dark-chocolate eyes and stared at the men calmly. She had no idea who they were, so she spoke up.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she asked, still staring directly at Matt and Becker.

"Miss, I am Matt Anderson and this is Becker" Matt responded. "You are in a medical bay. You were badly injured and this was the closest medication place we could find." Matt added, trying to smile warmly. "Are you okay? Your cab was squashed by a pair of white rhinos. Almost died. You were lucky. The rhinos were in quite a rampage!" Matt chuckled. _They really were!_ Matt thought. "We saved most of your belongings from the trunks and the electronics seem to be fine too" Becker added.

Mia was still thinking. Those really had not been rhinos? Had they? No. she was sure. Besides, she had an excellent memory, almost photographic. She decided to confront the men.

"They were not rhinos," Mia murmured "rhinos are smaller and DON'T have fur. I might be young, but I am not an idiot." Becker bit his lip. _Oh, great. Just great. We got ourselves aperson that actually survives the creature attack and she just happens to be an expert in animals? What a GREAT day._

"Miss, I have no idea what you are talking about? It was a rare type of rhino." Matt reassured Mia. "Practically extinct" Becker added, but immediately regretted it. "Rhinos have been declared to be near extinction. They are no-where 'practically extinct'. Plus there are only 5 types of rhinos." Mia grinned at the men, both gobsmacked by her knowledge. Not many people studied a lot about rhinos.

"Miss…" Matt began, however was interrupted by Mia.

"Don't call me 'Miss'. My name is Mia." Mia butted in, fed up with the word 'miss'.

"Very well, Mia. You were in a cab on your way to somewhere in particular. Were you going to meet someone?" Matt asked, knowing the she probably had a boyfriend or something like that. Mia paused for a moment and than just nodded. "Who?" Becker asked for Matt.

"Connor Temple. He will probably kill me when he finds out" Mia muttered, as Matt and Becker's widened when she said his name.

"We will be back with him in 10 minutes" Becker said stiffly, before turning, along with Matt, and exiting the door. Mia decided to rest while she waited for Connor and closed her eyes.

Becker and Matt paced quickly into the hub.

Becker started "she said…"

"Yep" Matt responded. Becker just nodded

In the Hub Connor was sat on the floor, along with Abby's head resting on his shoulder. Connor held his cell phone in his hands, waiting. Worried.

"What's wrong, Con?" Abby murmured.

"Mia was supposed to call me half-hour ago. I am starting to get worried." Connor mumbled. Abby looked up to his worried face. She sighed. Though not wanting to admit it, she was worried too. She was really eager on meeting Mia. Maybe she had cancelled?

Connor was still looking on his phone when Matt and Becker walked into the Hub.

"Waiting for a call, mate?" Matt murmured.

"I wonder if something happened to Mia." Becker muttered. Connor's eyes widened as he stood up.

"How did…?" Connor mumbled, and then got it. He swallowed hard. "The girl….in the cab." He stated weakly. Matt nodded. Abby stood up straight too. "Can I?" Connor asked. Matt signalled for him to follow. Just as he was about to pass, Becker placed his hand on Connor's shoulder.

"How you do it, I don't know. But you are teaching how to find them" Becker muttered and winked at Connor. Connor was trying to keep from laughing, but ended up bursting into laughter as he heard Jess shout "HEY! CAPTAIN HILARY BECKER! COME HERE!" Becker groaned. _This day just keeps getting better,_ he thought.

As Connor and Matt walked to the medical bay, Connor broke the silence.

"How is she?" he asked Matt, who bit his lip before answering. That meant something was really wrong.

"She has deep cuts and bruise, mate. Plus, she broke her left leg." Matt murmured. Matt turned to Connor. "She'll be alright. Pretty be the way. You've got luck"

"So people keep saying, yet here I am, walking to a medical bay because my work almost killed Mia." Connor sighed. He doubts he could keep his work a secret for long from Mia, nevertheless he had to try. Suddenly he remembered something. "Matt… did Mia see the Celodonta?" Connor asked halting to a pause. Matt raised an eyebrow as he looked at Connor face filled with worry.

"Yeah, why…" suddenly it snapped. Matt groaned. "She knows a lot about dinosaurs, doesn't she?" Matt asked.

"Anything that includes the past, she knows of. Animals, people and sometimes even plants. She is also a wiz in technology. I would say even better than me sometimes." Connor muttered as he entered the medical bay. He winced the second he saw Mia in the bed. She had recovered all her blood (so she was not as pale as before), now her wounds had to heal and her broken leg too. She opened her eyes when she heard the door open. She turned her head, expecting to see a doctor, and saw Connor with…what's his name… Matt! That was his name.

Connor had changed a lot. He was no longer the geeky student she once knew. He still had his fingerless glove, that was a good sign, but he wore better clothes now and did not have the ridiculous hat anymore. And it looked like he worked out a lot more. Mia blinked twice to make sure she was not imagining.

"Connor?" she croaked.

"Who else?" he murmured softly. _Oh, good! He still has the accent,_ thought Mia, than her eyes narrowed.

"You got here quick," Mia said suspiciously, "it was like you were already here." Connor swallowed. She was still the same Mia, Connor thought and sighed. He turned to Matt and he mentally asked him if she could know. Matt shrugged, meaning that he would deal with a furious Lester later.

"Umm, yeah. I work here. This is the ARC."Connor mumbled. Mia raised an eyebrow.

"ARC stands for…?"

"You will have to work it out" Connor grinned.


	4. Chapter 4: Dresses and Other Stuff

**Primeval: After Primeval**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval… but if I did Primeval would go and on and on… Longlive Primeval!**

**Sorry I took so long to upload this one. I really am. ****I hope you liked the last one. The scene where Matt is staring at Mia is just me playing with my imagination. It was nothing else. He still loves Emily.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dresses and Other Stuff**

Mia, Connor and Abby were in the car on their way home. Abby was driving because she and Connor took turns. Connor had driven that morning. Mia liked driving-and she could-however she didn't want to drive. Even if she did want she couldn't, because her left leg was casted. Mia was still trying to find out what ARC stood for. She knew RC stood for Research Centre, but the A was really hard. She had already tried every single word she could think of.

"Ummm… Animal? Ancients? A really weird shiny disco ball that spits out dinosaurs?" Mia muttered. Connor grinned. She had been going on for an hour and still had not been able to guess.  
"Not just dinosaurs… anything that is not right now from the present" Connor smirked, "And none of them are right. Why are you so eager to know what it stands for? You're not normally…" Than Connor was cut off.  
"ANOMALY!" Mia burst out, causing the car to come to a halt.  
"WHAT?!" Abby asked, frightened..  
"The A in ARC…" Mia mumbled, "It stands for anomaly. Doesn't it?" Connor frowned.  
"How did 'ya guess?" he asked. Mia shrugged, as the car continued to travel after all the fuss.  
"Anomaly and normally sound similar. It just popped into my head." Mia smirked, this time at Connor.

Just then, the car stopped in a driveway. Mia looked outside the window and her eyes widened.  
"You live here?" Mia whispered. Connor nodded, grinning. "How?" The house was beautiful! **(Image of house on my profile).  
**"Abby and I won the lottery. 2 million pounds. The house cost us million and a half, and the rest of the money was used for furniture. Pretty sexy, eh?" Connor whispered into Mia's ear as he helped her out of the car.  
"You two are lucky. You guys win the lottery and I win an experience of how pair of Celodonta reacts towards a moving cab." Mia muttered.

* * *

They were all in the kitchen while Connor made food and Abby began to chat with Mia. Abby had understood why Connor had not talked about Mia's appearance. Mia was actually really pretty. She looked a bit like those women that were so fragile they could shatter into millions of pieces, however something in Mia changed that. They kept on chatting until it was 9:30 and were getting sleepy. Connor and Abby showed Mia her room (image number 13 of house) and just as Abby was about to exit, Mia stopped her.

"Abby, can I ask you something, well 2 things actually." Mia murmured.

"Sure!" Abby answered "what's on ya mind?"

"You know when Connor proposed to you, he gave you the ring. Can I see it? He only told me it had a sapphire." Mia asked, eyes wide open in plead. As Abby took the ring off, Mia gasped. It was a really pretty ring. It was silver and right in the middle it had a heart's outline made out of small diamonds and in the middle of the heart was a medium sized sapphire. Connor had told Abby it had only been in his family for 3 generations, nevertheless it was very valuable. When Connor gave it to her while they went to a vacation on a small island, she almost burst into tears of joy. Abby remembered she was sat on Mia's bed and asked her what was the other question.

"Can I help organize your wedding?" Mia asked sweetly and Abby grinned.

"Yeah, sure. I've got Jess and Emily on it. One more wouldn't hurt." And she quickly stood up and walked out of the room to her room, a huge grin on her face.

* * *

**Sunday 2013-06-17 **

It was Sunday and the team had the day off. Abby decided that since in 3 months she would get married, it was a good idea to start organizing everything. She invited Jess and Emily over to her house and sent the boys out to do something else. The boys had just left talking about going to the pub. Abby had gone to the kitchen to make coffee and all the girls (Jess, Emily and Mia) were sat on the floor. Jess had brought over a couple of magazines full with dresses for, either, bridesmaids of the brides. In reality she had brought **16 magazines** and she had been planning to bring more, except Becker hadn't let her. Abby just came in with the coffees in a tray and placed them on the floor before sitting down on the floor.

"Abby we have to look first through the bride's dresses and then choose one. It has to be pretty, Abby" Jess chirped, handing each girl a magazine. Emily raised an eyebrow as Jess scattered the rest on the floor.

"Jess how many…" Emily started.

"16. Becker wouldn't let me bring anymore" Jess butted in gloomily. A sudden silence came upon the group.

"Right! Let's start looking, shall we?" Mia mumbled, breaking the awkward silence. All the girls started to search through the magazines. It didn't take long for Emily to find the dream dress for Abby.

"Abby…this one is pretty." Emily murmured, eyes wide in gaze.

"Let me see…" Abby grinned. It was truly beautiful! She loved every inch of it and she hoped Connor loved it too!

"It's Beautiful Emily!" Abby breathed.

"Let us see!" Jess squeaked as she took the magazine out Abby's hands. Her eyes widened when she saw the images. As did Mia's.

"it...is…WONDEFUL!" Jess squealed VERY loudly.

"it is really pretty Abby… now we need to look for the bridesmaids dress." Mia commented and all the girls nodded.

"And after we have done that… we could look for the dresses for both of your weddings!" Abby exclaimed merrily. Mia raised an eyebrow.

"You two are getting married, too?" she asked, signalling Jess and Emily. Jess nodded gleefully.

"Becker and I are getting married. Matt and Emily are getting married." Jess said.

"We were thinking of having a triple wedding, but we all have different choices of themes, so we decided to do them separately." Emily added, smiling warmly. Mia thought for a second. _They all work together and they are all getting married. That is sooo ironic._

"Right then," Mia finally said, "Let's get looking for dresses." And with that, the women pulled their minds back to the magazines.

By the end of the day, the girls had chosen every dress and were starting to think about where they should get married. Jess had already decided where she was going to get married. On the beach. The girls nearly choked on their snack when she had told them, all thinking of the same thing. HOW IN THE WORLD HAD SHE CONVINCED BECKER TO GET MARRIED ON A BEACH!? Abby and Emily wanted a small cosy wedding, so they were planning on renting a reception.

While they were chatting about nothing in particular, there was a loud knock on the door. Abby went to open the door and found two drunk men and one carrying both of them on their shoulders. It was Matt, Becker AND Connor.

"Connor!" Abby exclaimed, "What is going on?"

"What does it look like?" Connor responded. "for once, I am not in any type of trouble!" he smirked before turning back to a frown.

"Um, Abby? I don't want to be rude, but these guys are heavier than I thought and my shoulders are about to pop off!" Connor winced.

The problem was sorted quickly and the girls (along with their soon-to-be-husbands) left.

"Sooo… how was your day?" Mia asked Connor.

"Fine, I guess… until the guys got drunk." Connor muttered. "wonder how they are going to work like that"

"Speaking of work…" Mia smirked mischievously, "can I go with you guys tomorrow to work?" Mia asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"Oh no! You are not doing it..." Connor bit his lip. She was doing the puppy dog eyes and she was getting better with every try. "Argg…..FINE!" Connor finally said. "Now come on… we gotta go to bed." Mia stumbled her way to her room and went to sleep the second she hit the pillow.

In Connor and Abby's room, though, they didn't go straight to sleep, for they were not as sleepy and needed some special time together…

* * *

**This was not an interesting chapter, I know. It was just a heads up of what's happened between the finale of Primeval and now. The dresses links are on my profile so PLEASE go check them out and tell me whatcha think about them. I chose them out of like another 20 dresses, so I hope you like them! Next chapter might take a bit because I am kind of busy at school.**


End file.
